


stand my ground

by Mayfreyco



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Ghost Hunt, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Humor, Murder Plot, bad mouth, picking on naru, snarky kagome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-28 20:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayfreyco/pseuds/Mayfreyco
Summary: kagome and her cousin mai have to stop a murder in ten days





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> on ffn and its my first real attempt at a fanfic, im in need of a beta bad i can write but cant edit lol 
> 
> i own nothing lol not the shows or song titles not even the cameos they all belong to their respective owners

DAY 1- 10 DAYS UNTIL EXECUTION

Blood and screams,  
Painted the world in terror, flashes of that last battle seared into her mind. The cries of her friends echoing across the carnage. The shear terrifying power the jewel gave off as it fused together within her side.  
Then nothing but eerie quit and the darkness of the now dormant well. Tormented by not knowing the outcome of her friends fate or the victor of that hellish day.

Like every other day for the past three years,after the well sealed itself Kagome awoke with her heart pounding in her ears and Adrenalin thick in her veins. She laid there for what felt like endless moments waiting for her fear to recede from her mind so she could start her day. After a shower she headed to the kitchen calling out as she went.  
“ Souta, Mai get up we all have to leave soon.” The same day the well closed cousin Mai on our dad’s side lost her job and love. After her boss left for England to bury his brother and her spirit guide Gene Davis who had been murdered on a trip to japan. Before he left Mai made her heart's confession but was met with the question of rather she loved him or gene. Heart broken and jobless she had to move in with us. Her and I after graduation got a job at the same cafe SINFULLY SWEET it's a maid cafe that specializes in homemade chocolates. Not what I saw in my future but it pays really well.  
Mai was the first to hit the kitchen as I set out breakfast and packed our lunches.  
“Kagome did you see the latest “KIRA” update?” she asked as she sat at the table  
“Naw you know I don’t watch that crap.”  
“Well he issued an announcement this morning that he intends to execute “L” in ten days unless he abandons this case and join Kira's side. Isn't that messed up? K? Are you listening to me?”  
“nope. Besides “L” has known about the shinigami being used and he's Too stubborn to believe it. He could have easily been done with all this if he would look more into stopping Kira instead of capturing him but he's more worried about his pride then stopping the deaths”  
“ hey sis I have soccer practise today and then I'm spending the night at Toshi’s house mom already knows and she said she won't be back in-tell the day after tomorrow shes gonna stay at the hospital with gramps.’ souta said as he started in on his food.  
“thanks for telling me I guess I can work a double today” she looks over to the clock.  
“damn it guys we have to go we are going to be late again.”  
They all scrambled to grab what they needed and get out the door. Once dropping souta at the bus stop Kagome and Mai ran for the cafe.

The previous night at the KIRA HQ…

“Watari, get me on the line with Dr.Oliver Davis.”  
“What ever for sir?”  
“Simple, if Kira is using a supernatural way of killing his victims then I'm going to fight fire with fire.”  
“But sir kira said he's going to kill you in ten days time if you don’t join him and your still trying to solve this case?”  
“Even faced with my death I will bring him to justice!”  
“Very good sir here you are.”  
“hello this is the parapsychology department how can I direct you call?”  
“please transfer this call to Dr. Oliver Davis this is L.”  
“One moment.”  
The line was silent for several moments before clicking over.  
“What?”  
“I need to call in that favor you owe me” there was a leighthy pause.  
“Are you still in japan?” “yes” “ill be there soon”  
With the dial tone on the phone my counter attack was set in motion.

~K~ BACK ROOM OF THE CAFE

Kagome flew into the employee dressing room almost ramming into Mai as she stopped ahead of her who in turn almost ran into their boss. Sebastian Michele was a tall beautiful man, fair skinned, dark haired body to die for.  
“Kagome, Mai your both late hurry and get dressed and onto the floor” he scolded us without ever looking up from his pocket watch.  
“Yes Sir!’They called out at the same time. To think a priestess and a psychic working in a maid cafe.  
~K~  
Once more the door had chimed meaning all of the maids turned to greet our newest master.  
“Welcome Master” however when Kagome laid eyes on the man At the door her heart gave a thump like it hadn’t in years. He had to be the most unique human she had ever seen. He was slim and slouched but still taller than her.The guys hands where in the pockets of his slightly baggy jeans. His long sleeved white shirt nothing to hide the hit of toned muscle that was up his arms and across his shoulders and back. It gave him the mixed air of being dangerous and Innocent at the same time. No one should have that mix with in them. He had wild hair, black as night, and obsidian eyes that looked straight into her every secret as if she was dancing naked in the rain. A hot blush covered her face and neck. It didn’t help that those endless,tired owl eyes hadn’t looked away from her. It made her curious and gave her the urge to know more about him. It was broken a moment later when her coworker yuka came over to offer him a table.  
“I’ll be meeting someone, so I’d like it to be as far back as you have.”  
His voice sent shivers down her spine with its mellow tones. It was like having feathers floating all around her. The trance seemed to have been broken as Sebastian her boss called her and Mai to the back of the kitchen to restock some of the homemade chocolates.

~With L~

I went into the cafe what we agreed to meet at across from the train station and just down from HQ. I was completely confused as to the purpose of multiple girls bowing and calling me master. However, one in particular caught my eye unlike other girls who tended to shy away from me for some reason she seemed intrigued. I held her gaze for a few moments before she seemed to be covered in A violent blush. It made me think, no wonder if she had a fever. Where other people would look at me and scuff she seemed to be memorizing all of my details, I would need to look into her more later to make sure that she wasn't a threat. weather pretty threat with her large blue eyes and her long black hair but seem to have a life of its own. She also had just the right amount of Curves to catch my attention.  
When I got to the table I slipped out of my shoes and pulled my knees up to My chest it wasn't long before the waitress returned to take my order.  
“ Master do you know what you would like to have yet?”  
“I’ll have a black tea with extra sugar and one of each of your strawberry desserts”  
“Very well Master it'll be a few moments for your tea and sweets will be out shortly after that. Oh look Master is seems like your party has arrived would the other Master like to order anything?”  
“ just tea.” 

~The girls~

It was a faint whisper but Mai would know that cold voice anywhere and made her shiver and tears spring to her eyes.  
“Oh no Mai what's wrong” kagome rushed to her cousins side.   
“He’s in the cafe kagome. I don't know why he's here but he's out there.”  
“Are you talking about that narcissist” A small almost whispered ‘yes’   
Was all I could hear from my poor aching cousin.  
“Oh sweetie, it'll be okay just stay here in the back until he leaves the cafe and then you won't have to see him.” Right at that second Yuka walked up to us.  
“Hey guys can you get this order to table 12 it's time for my break” With that yuka handed me the order slip and walked out the back door.  
“Well Mai, so much for staying in the back room. Stupid, couldn’t she finish her orders before taking her damn break.” I mumbled to myself as Mai sighed.   
“It'll be okay I'm not the same child that I was when I worked for him he has no power over me anymore.” With her head up high ,we went to gather the order for table 12 together.   
“That's my girl we can do this.” I encouraged her as we started to walk out of the room. who would order so many strawberry desserts at the same time. 

~ Out on the Cafe Floor with L~

“Now that you understand the situation that we are facing do you have any ideas as to how to stop this from happening?”  
“Actually I have a few ideas on what to do but I'm going to need to gather some items, as well as contacting some people firs….. “I could tell the moment all Oliver looked up his Focus was shot trying to see what he was seeing I looked over and saw the pretty girl from earlier walking over with another smaller girl carrying my order. What's more, her face flushed when I tilted my head and look in her eyes by the way she spoke surprising me with the strength in her voice.  
“ Sorry for the wait Masters, Yuka went on her break so we will be of service and as an apology we gave you extra strawberries as you seem to favor them. is there anything else you need of us Masters,?” She really was pretty with a nice voice.  
However before I got the chance to say anything I heard Oliver speak up to me in front of me.  
“Mai tea” He looked as if he was smirking at the small girl who I now knew was called Mai I noticed the fire in her eyes as he looked at her. As for the pretty girl she seemed like she was going to punch him in the face now I've have known Oliver a long long time and I have seen a lot of women just throw themselves at him. What with him standing at least six feet tall with dark hair and dark eyes and classic pretty boy looks, what is no wonder why they would do it. but I've never once seen one that wanted to hurt him on first sight. I definitely needed to look into this.   
“ coming right up master.” they said through her teeth before turning away to walk back to the kitchen. the pretty one glared at Oliver before spinning around making her hair fly with the angry movements. I could smell the smell of fresh trees in dirt he's coming off of their own team strands of hair.  
“ one more thing” she stopped in her tracks when I spoke and then took a shaky breath.  
“ what is it master?” she replied.  
“ could you ask Sebastian to please come out here for just a few moments. also I didn't seem to get your name.” her blue eyes how to widen is she bit into her lip before answering.  
“ that's because I didn't give it to you master.” she stated almost teasingly before making her escape to the kitchen. 

K

Once I made it back to the safety of the kitchen I took a breath that I didn't know I was holding before going over to wrap my arms around my small cousin.  
“ are you going to be okay?” I had asked her  
“ no! the Damned idiot will never change he couldn't even say hello before demanding his tea. after three years and all he can ask me is for his damn tea.” she looked as if she was going to cry. Any moment now.  
“ I have to go talk to the boss for a moment and then I'm going to take you home so just wait here and get changed.” it wasn't too hard for me to find Sebastian in his office that was just off to the side of the changing room.  
“ Sebastian the man at table twelve want to see you they also need a refill on black tea and I'm taking Mai home before she has a complete breakdown and I have to kill one of your customers.”  
“Oh dear that wont do at all its bad for business perhaps you should just go home.I want to see both of you back here tomorrow unless something comes up.” I gave him a strange look before returning to the changing room and leaving with Mai.

L

I scared after the girl a few moments before hearing Oliver start to chuckle across from me.  
“ I've never seen a girl catch your attention before my friend” said with a smirk  
“that's because they have it before.” what does said I finally turned back to my cake that I had yet to eat,   
“how far is it looks like you need a smaller girl care to share that story.” what seemed to have done the job of shutting him up.  
“ gentlemen, I have your tea for you.”we're both relieved when Sebastian appeared at our table.  
“ the timing Sebastian as always it's been a long time.”  
“ who has. but that's not why you're sitting in the back of my Cafe.” he said he had it hard to smile upon his face as though he knew something we didn't know.

“ Correct as always I'm in need of a shrine and a Priestess do you have any good suggestions?” Oliver said getting into the conversation.  
“ unfortunately the one that I know isn't going to be of any use for what we need.”  
‘ i see” Sebastian with daughters pocket watch Once More with smile on his face.  
“ the shrine that you are going to need is the Sunset shrine, and I happen to know that the head Priestess is on her way home right this minute.” that got my attention” how is it that you have that information”I turned my head in time to catch the dark's grin on his face.  
“ I'm simply one hell of a cafe owner”

K

hope you're getting home I change into my Shrine Maiden Garb and went out to the kitchen before starting on my chores.Mai was still stomping around as she cleaned up the kitchen from the morning Mill.   
“Mai Stop letting him get to you Hun it's not worth it”  
“ I know I'm more mad at myself for running away I didn't even tell him off”  
“ that's probably a good thing considering we were at work.or thing we needed was for you to get into trouble and I would have had to have done something drastic.so don't worry about dinner with only the two of us at home we can just order out.”  
“ that sounds like the best thing that I've heard all day.”   
now that she was smiling I headed outside so I could start cleaning up the grounds with grandpa being in the hospital there wasn't anybody else to do it. 

L

Now that we have a destination and a possible Priestess I still fail to see what this is going to do exactly but Oliver seems to know what he is talking about.  
“ well shall we head out and see if this new lead is going to be of any use to us,” I asked him.  
“ of course I know what I'm talkin about as long as she is the real thing we should have this solved by no later than 5 days however I'm still going to need to get a hold of a couple of people especially Yasu, if there's any information on how to kill a Shinigami he is going to know it, and be able to find it.”  
“ well oliver I have to take your word for it. let us head out and meet up with Lin. then we could head straight to the shrine.”  
“ one more thing, that girl I was talking to you we're going to need to find her she is a special way of getting a head in the game she's going to be a great used to us. providing she's willing to forgive me. we didn't exactly part of the best of terms. “  
But that the both of us started to get ready to leave I flagged down a waitress to get to go boxes I wasn't wasting my treats. with any luck we're going to be one step closer to beating Kira by the end of this day.

Sunset shrine.

The three of us walked up the shrine stairs they seem to be endless only become face-to-face When the small girl that was our waitress at the cafe I'm starting to think that this was pre-planned.  
“ hey Mai” I heard Oliver call beside me as he started to walk a bit faster to catch up with her she seems to have decided that is soon as you say that she's going to run away I'm unsure of what happened between them but it's going to be a problem if it doesn't get solved. Before I knew it, it was like watching a train wreck he went to step toward your and out of nowhere it would seem to be a ball of fur with legs and started out between them and there he goes tripping. for somebody that is composed is he is he sure doesn't look down very often, unlike me who looks down all the time. I almost laughed out loud when he seem to Tumble straight onto the small girl she did not look amused she even squeaked I don't know where that woman's squeaked you learn something new everyday,

K

I came around the building when I heard voices and the next thing I know there's my poor cousin laying on the ground with that damn guy on top of her I don't even think about it I just ran over there snatch them up by his shirt and smack him a good one,  
“ what are you doing to my cousin” hey y'all in his face.  
“ I simply tripped she was the one that didn't get out of the way in time, I could see that she hasn't become any more coordinated than she used to be, tell me can you keep her away from the electronics,”  
“ who the hell do you think you are, you don't get to come to my shine and start talking to my cousin like that I have half a mind to throw you back down those stairs” this Jackass has no idea who he's talking to I have absolutely no problems with beating his ass now that we are no longer at my work.  
“ why don't you go take a moment and calm down.” I whipped my head around to see the guy at the cafe he's actually here I should have known idiots do travel in packs.  
“ Never Told You never tell a woman to calm down.” I told him already irritated with the idiot I was absolutely in no mood to deal with this.  
“ no they haven't but I do enjoy learning new things so thank you” I was taking back I wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic or if he literally meant it, hard to stay mad when you're confused.  
I let go of the narcissist shirt and took a step back.  
“I'm not sure what you guys are doing here but this is my family shrine. so what can I help you with.” I finally asked after taking a couple of deep breaths.  
“ how terribly rude of me, my name is Ryuuzaki and I was wondering if the head Priestess was available I have a few questions that I think she might be able to answer.”  
“ your looking at her, so what is it that you wanted to ask.”  
“ once again I felt to get your name is it customary if you're going to be assisting me the least you can do is let me know what to call you.’  
“Kagome.”  
‘ well now have a lovely name to go with the lovely face.” I felt myself Rush from my neck to my ears it was awful there's this strange guy was with Public Enemy Number One in my opinion and now he's calling me lovey I'm not sure how to take this.  
“ thank you but I'm sure you didn't come here to ask me about my face”  
“ you are correct. However what I come to speak to you about isn't going to be very quick is there somewhere we could sit and talk, by the way these are my associates Lin and kazuyaI do hope they don't cause you any undue stress. however their presence here is necessary.”  
“Yes well we can go in and sit at the table is supposed at least then we could have a cup of tea”  
“I would find that acceptable.” with that I started heading back to the house either they followed me or they didn't , I will have to say I'm quite confused on why they would need a shrine something is definitely going on here.

The five of us headed inside and I had them since the kitchen table I put on a kennel of water I wasn't sure what it was in my stomach I was feeling but I knew something big was about to go down and I was unsure if I should run or not. it wasn't like I hadn't faced a large challenges before but something about this one just made my stomach turn I don't know what could have brought Oliver Davis back to Japan but it couldn't be good. I know who he is and what he's done and what he does for a living, so why are they at my shrine I know that I needed to calm down and stop stressing it and just ask unfortunately I was more worried about Mai and how she was taking having being so close to the guy who shattered her heart I sweat let me say one thing out of line and I'm going to deck him he if thought me slapping him as bad he hasn't seen anything yet.  
I really couldn't help it, I really want to know who the man in white is.

“ Miss Kagome I'm going to have to apologize because I'm not going to be able to give all the details that you're going to ask me the very well maybe for your own safety. however if you do decide to help us you will be greatly compensated and such a time to come details will be revealed.”  
“ I have a bad feeling I don't think you're who you say you are.” Mai said from behind me. I know better than to go against her instincts, her abilities give her an advantage in situations such as this.  
“ I'm going to have to agree with my cousin and stop you right there if you can't even tell me who you are, there is no reason for me to help you.”  
“I must admit but I haven't run into this problem before. However you definitely were not kidding when you said that Mai has an uncanny ability to sniff out Danger. I must admit it is fascinating.” I couldn't help but bristle at that. My cousin is not a test subject.  
“ If you could refrain from insulting my cousin I would appreciate it now either tell us who you are and what you want or you can get off my shrine.”

“ I meant no disrespect I seem to be confused I was under the impression that Shrine maidens were gentle people.” I couldn't help but laugh I don't know if he meant it to be funny or just to ease the tension, but he literally didn't make any expression so it's unclear whether he was joking or not.   
“ I've had too much trouble brought to me not to be a little suspicious.” 

“I do understand but unfortunately that's why I can't tell you who I am at least not right now. However I would like to perhaps over dinner,” And the blush is back I don't know what it is but I cannot stop blushing around this guy.  
“I don't know you well enough to go to dinner with you however depending on how long it takes you to explain why you guys are here we could probably order in something.”Mai started to snicker behind me I just know she's going to tease me about this later. I can't help it he really is cute though.  
“ As long as you agree to leave the subject of my name until afterwards we would be happy to explain why we are here.”   
Mai Came over and put a steaming cup of tea in front of each of us. As well as put a bowl of sugar cubes in front of Ryuuzaki.  
“Oliver would you like to explain to these Lovely ladies what it is that we need their assistance.” Mai snorted at that statement.  
“ Because we can trust what Oliver says is really the situation because he has such a great history of that. Isn't that right Oliver, that's the name this time right.”  
“Mai I can understand that you were/are upset with me but now really isn't the time.”  
“ You're right. a good time would have been you know the day we met but no you can't seem to pull your head out of your conceited ass long enough to ask for help, which makes me wonder why you're here.” The first time since they've been here a sound came from the third man the one called Lin. He couldn't seem to stop laughing.  
“ It would seem that our Mai has grown quite a bit of a backbone While were gone Oliver I would watch yourself with that one,”  
“ Well hello to you too. “ Mai spared a smile for Lin.  
“Hello.” I guess The Quiet Man wasn't one to talk. That's okay Oliver seems to talk enough for all of them put together.   
“I seem to be missing something here.” Ryuuzaki said with the tip of his thumb resting on the corner of his bottom lip. Suddenly I couldn't think straight, this is not fair, nobody should look that good doing absolutely nothing.

~Oliver~

“It has absolutely nothing to do with what we're here for nor is it any of your business.” Although I know it is something that needs to be addressed and it needs to be done soon I wasn't particularly interested in airing my dirty laundry in front of everybody something that I will have to talk to her about alone.  
“Now I'd like to get back to what we're here for. Priestess Kagome, Tell me, do you have any information on how to stop and or kill a Shinigami? Any new information that you have could be vital now preliminary research shows that it isn't all that different than a death curse, however past experiences I know that not all death curses are the same nor can they be broken in the same way also most of them don't have a deity behind them. I've had a past case and we've taken on a god of a shrine before however the way used will not be able to duplicate.”  
“ Well s***that's a loaded question if I've ever heard one”

~k~  
With only the little bit that one single question I no longer need any more information now I am positive that this is about the battle between L and Kira. I'm sure of it and by that deduction I can safely say that the guy that has had my attention all day long can only be L himself damn my luck. now I know that Mai has the ability to dream of both the past and the future as well as to Astral Project both forms of recognized ESP. And with my trained abilities as a Miko we were both about to get caught up in The Showdown between the world famous Detective and a self-proclaimed God this is not what we plans when we woke up this morning .  
“Well Mai I think we should keep the tea come in and break out some sweets this could get stressful” one look at her told me that she already was on it she was already halfway to the refrigerator before I ever even said anything. After copious amounts of sweets were passed around and tea cups were refilled I took a deep breath to help center myself.  
“ Okay so to start with I just want to say that you all suck. I'm sure you were trying to be sneaky and undercover but you failed bringing Mai's ex boss,Not to mention your opening statement is the one thing plastered all over the news it can only tell me that you're either working for l or you are L. Now with Mai's Feelings from earlier I'm willing to put money on the fact that you are L. now if the whole situation wasn't so dire and the fact that you're slated to die I would honestly tell you guys to kick rocks the last thing I want to do is to get in a pissing contest with the Shinigami. However being an actual shrine-maiden it's my duty to take out dark entities. okay so unfortunately I don't have the information on how to do it I just know that I have the power to do it and the most that you can do to a Shinigami is banished it back to the other side so if we put our heads together and find the how then yeah I'm in I'll do it for you y'all are going to owe me a whole lot of sweets when this is done. We're also going to have to figure out how to do this without the self-proclaimed poster boy for God complexes moving up your death.” The Cutie that I now knew was L look up from his empty plate and remove the fork from his mouth only to just slightly smile.  
“ I'm happy that your intelligence is so Keen. it's good to know that we chose the right shrine.” I couldn't help but smile in tell   
Oliver spoke up again.  
“ So what you're telling me is you can do something that you have no idea what it is?”  
“ The gist of it yes we're trained that Shinigami are capable of being banished however it's a lost art or at least it's just not well practiced and here on my Shrine our history goes back to Demons not death gods but like I said you find me the information I have the power to do it.”  
“ Lin, get on the phone and get a hold of yasu Find out if he's available. To go information hunting for us, you and I both know if anybody can find what we need, it's going to be him. Also see if you can put monk on standby if nothing else he'll make good bait.” Mai about came up out of her seat with that.  
“Oliver Davis that is our friend you do not use friends as bait. I understand that you're antisocial but that is a human life. And what do you even mean by using him as bait?” I could tell that hearing his full name come from her mouth most definitely had an effect on him. I don't know any better I'd say she wasn't the only one with feelings and resolved. unfortunately, the world may never know.  
“ Well Mai we'll get to that after we start to decide our plan of action once we get it worked out where we're going to set up base. after L gives the OK on the amount of information that we give out seeing as you in particular have a way of finding things that aren't told to you, I'd like to see what you come up with.” L was the next one to speak up before Mai even had a chance to say anything to that statement. Even so you could see it in her eyes she had a whole lot that she could say to him given the situation of their past I really can't blame her.  
“ There's an old contact I have for situations such as this. However I must know what length you are willing to go to and perhaps if you give the okay I would like to fortify your shrine it's far enough off the beaten path and surrounded by words I think that it would make the perfect base for the Supernatural part of this investigation” That had me whipping my head around to look at him.  
“ Excuse me and where exactly would you like me to put my family right in the middle of the Showdown because yeah that's great let’s have my brother is 14 years old brother and put him right in the middle of al this.”

“Of course not I'd obviously pay to relocate your family temporarily until this matter is resolved however if they would like to stay they will not be here unprotected I would like to place guards around the perimeter of the shrine without bringing attention to it of course. Also this situation needs to be kept in the utmost secrecy I will not even be informing the police or the rest of the investigators of this matter. Due to their incompetence they allowed more than their share of leakage that cause massive amounts of damage and deaths. their inability to separate their emotions from the situation and to look with a clear Outlook is the reason we still have not put the suspect away. So now we are backed into a corner are going to have to take it into our own hands I do not condone unnecessary killings so looking into the options I felt that it is now best to go after the source of power even if we will not be able to prove the guilty party the situation will end one way or another.” Fortunately the chime of the clock announced how late in the evening it was getting. I took it upon myself to remind people.  
“ With the late hour would anybody be up for ordering dinner or will you guys be taking off because as much as I love sweets I need something else.” L gave another one of his Heart stopping half Smalls.  
“ And just what is it that you had in mind to eat Miss Kagome?” that must have done the trick I don't know what he was thinking about asking that particular question but my face once more for the third time today went blood red I don't normally claim to have my mind in the gutter but Miroku was one of my best friends. I was saved from having to answer surprisingly by Lin.  
“ Oliver I think it would be best if we leave now we still need to make multiple phone calls before tomorrow I would like to be able to get a headcount and who we have so we can gather equipment. also I think it would be a good idea if the ladies had a chance to decompress after all of this information,” Mai Smiles one of her million-dollar smiles, even Oliver seem to lighten up even if it was only in his eyes.  
“ Thank you for the thoughtfulness Lin we also need to make a couple of phone calls and make arrangements by tomorrow you guys should be able to set up the Base-camp. we should be able to have an alternative for our family by then.” apparently everybody was in agreement L was the next one to say his goodbyes  
“ Yes it was an absolute pleasure to meet the both of you. I shall return around 9 to get started on the next phase thank you for your help is going to be invaluable to us really to all of Japan if not the world.” but with the light blush still staining my face I couldn't seem to not look at him. I hope this Crush passes quickly.  
“ Yes thank you for coming I suppose I'm not really sure what to say in this situation except for I hope we can help and I will see you tomorrow?” Unfortunately I couldn't keep the nervousness out of my voice the entire situation has just been probably the most abnormal since I returned from the other side of the well can't exactly tell them that though.

Mai and I walked the three men to the stairs of the shrine. After they had made it roughly halfway down, Oliver suddenly turned back to look up at Mai.  
“Despite the wonderful hospitality, I don't like the current circumstances but I'm glad that I came back.” With that he turned back as the three of them disappeared down the street. Mai and I Were quite as we watched them walk down the street then we walked back into the house and closed the door.

“I could really use some time to relax, but I still have so much on my plate!” mentioned Mai. “Yeah tell me about it, how do those guys handle that many tasks in one day?” I then replied. ‘How about we go have some girl time first then drown miss mama with my newest supernatural drama?” I finally asked. “Oh we could go grab some oden , hit the public bath, maybe then call her.’ Mai says with anticipation.

As much as it it was enjoyable to have a hot bath and a good meal. I knew that I couldn't put off calling my mother any longer, the situation needed to be taken care of delicately and I was unsure of how she was going to handle it, I mean it was one thing knowing that I was traveling back and forth from past to fight demons but this is a modern-day mass murderer no way what a mother in her right mind take this information well. hello I could be wrong, my mother's been known to be extremely strong. as well as understanding. so this time was most definitely different because it wasn't just me and danger I was endangering her niece,And possibly the entire family. there isn't any reason that I should once again put myself on the line except for it's the right thing to do, I'm just hoping that Mama well once again understand that. I dialed her contact number do I sat and waited after a few rings for her to answer.

“ Kagome my darling, how was your day? I was just about to call you souta called me and he's going to spend the entire weekend with his friend.”

“Okay mama that's good to know. there's a lot that I need to talk to you about .”

“What is it dear you know that you can talk to me about anything.”  
With a heavy heart and deep sigh I went on to explain everything that it happened today. About being late to work about how we ran into my old boss even about how I seem to have a new crush. that's unfortunately we're my story. Difficult but then I had to go on to explain to her Google exactly he is, and what he had asked us to help with. I started to worry after a few moments when my mother stayed silent.

“oh you really are a trouble magnet by dear. I'm not sure what to say in this situation. but I will trust your judgment if you want to help these young men I understand and I'll make arrangements for us to stay somewhere else until this is over but we will be coming back tomorrow because I would like to meet the man that you will be working with. perhaps I'll even get grandbabies out of the Whole mess.”

“ Oh Mama you're so good to me you're always so understanding. I don't know what we would do without you. I also think it's great that you want to meet them hopefully by then the security guys will be here and you can meet them as well. thanks Mama see you tomorrow.” 

I never really realized how versatile my mother is. Faced with the information that her daughter is going to be fighting a mass murderer and she's talking about wanting grandbabies, it's good to know that nothing can get that woman down.


	2. day 2 part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> plans begain to form and the team starts to come together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really need a beta

Day two 9 days until execution

L

I find myself unusually eager as I make my way up to the shrine. I think it might be that I am looking forward to seeing that girl, the maiden called Kagome. this is an unusual feeling for me women don't tend to catch my interest I'd much rather have a good mystery. however for her I would gladly make an exception or perhaps it's because she has an air of mystery to her that she catches my attention if I happen to survive the next 9 days maybe I will ask her again to bring you dinner.

looking back at last night I remember the phone call that I made

Flashback…  
“ yeah what do you want?” was the gruff answer that I received when the other person picked up the phone. I know that it has been a while and I'm sure that he didn't recognize the number but I thought after all of these years perhaps you would learn some manners.  
“ Koga my friend it's been a long time.”  
“ oh s***, what time you call me is when you've gotten yourself into some deep deep deep deep s***. so what is it this time.” prank calling this phone wasn't my greatest idea I forget how much he tends to worry about his own and for some reason he's claimed me as his own since the day we met when I was five.I've never told anybody about him particularly for the fact that he hasn't changed a day since we've met and I'm now 24..When I asked him about it he told me that he just looks good for his age. looking back I should have been suspicious I should be suspicious now. however he and his family are one of the few people outside of the orphanage that I can consider mine.  
“ how do you know I didn't want to just catch up check on you see how the kids are doing how's your lovely wife?”  
“ you don't get to pull that b******* with me.L I have known you the majority of your life you do not calls unless there is a problem and I am PMSing there is a very large problem.   
“I never could lie to you.”  
“ why would you even feel that you needed to try?”  
“ Koga I am going to die in 9 days. now I've started looking into a different Prospect however I'm unsure if it will be successful or not. if I sell sure will kill me in 9 days because I will not join him.”  
“Well damn. I knew it was bad for you to be calling me but I didn't realize it was that bad. not bad what can I do?”   
“ How would you and your family feel about playing oh let's call it security. for a shrine.”  
“ what kind of Shoreline are we talkin about.?  
‘ a Shinto shrine”  
“ I guess what's it about?  
“ how fast can you be here?”  
“ well and a lot of the boys are actually not too far from you so I could be there by morning?”  
“ we are meeting back up at the sunset shrine at 9 a.m.. can you meet me there anytime after that?”  
“ I won't be a problem. what kind of heat should we be packing?”  
“I'll be able to go over it more when we meet up tomorrow bring as many as you can. there are certain occupant of this particular Shrine that I want no harm coming to.”  
“ the hell little boy finally discovered the opposite sex huh?””  
“ this is absolutely no time to be joking. but I might've I'm unsure yet?”  
“ little man we're meet you tomorrow and we're make sure no harm comes to her.”  
“ or her family”  
“ especially her family you know how I feel about that subject there ain't nothing more important in this world than having a good family.”  
“ and that is why you were mine. until tomorrow Koga”  
“ until tomorrow” 

Even as a child it was always in my nature to question everything, what is the grass green why is the sky blue, what makes the world go round. I was absolutely always wanting to know more.  
the day that Koga found me, I had just gotten into my first fight in the orphanage. I knew that I was different smarter sometimes faster And in many a way stronger. it caused me to be unable to connect with others whether they be of my age or older or younger I knew from the very start that I would die alone.  
it started to change that day what a strange man I've never met with hair longer than I've ever seen on a man watch straight up to me and hugged me. I don't like to be touched nor do I like touching others, but there was something his strong arms wrapping around me that for the first time in my life I had a glimpse of what home was.  
“Hey Ken what's a small guy like you doing out here by yourself.” I went on to explain my situation and I told him what had happened that day at the orphanage, and he listened and he laughed they told me his deepest Secret.  
“ I'll let you in on how to get by in life, family is what you choose it to be a human. dog, cat, rabbit, or wolf. you choose who you love.”  
The Faraway look in his eyes confuse me greatly I had no idea what he was talking about I could solve mathematical equations all day long but I have no understanding of humans or feelings or anything remotely of the sort.  
“ I'll tell you what kid, you ain't got no family well you do now you never ever need anything you call me and we will have your back. that's a promise.”

Present

I find myself just as getting now to see him as I was when I was a kid and I wanted to solve the Curiosity I've rather he has yet to change at all or not.  
at the top of the stairs I could see the shrine it was just as quiet and beautiful as it was the day before. however unlike yesterday there was nobody outside today. I almost found myself nervous to knock on the door. it was funny because I didn't mean to before I knew it the door had opened.  
“ good morning.” Mai greated with a huge smile on her face.  
“ am I the first one to arrive this morning Miss?”  
“ you were but come on in I sent out some homemade pastries for breakfast and I'm putting some tea on now. Kagome should be down soon unfortunately she's not much of a morning person so please forgive her rudeness.”  
“ I don't sleep so I don't know what it's like not to enjoy the morning.”  
“ I'm sorry I couldn't deal with it if I couldn't sleep at night.”  
“ or suffered from it since I was a small child so it's nothing new you can't miss what you don't know.”  
“ I see well come and take a seat at the table and she should be down shortly.”  
what the heck I followed her once more into the kitchen I remember the way from yesterday I took the same seat that I had sudden previously. this particular Saint gave a good outlook over the entire kitchen and well into the living area as well as having a ball at my back so nobody can sneak up on me. Facebook out of my shoes and I pulled my knees to my chest as per usual, however differently than I am used to. Mai, didn't comment on it she went about the swing around the kitchen as though it was perfectly natural most people comment on my strange Behavior it doesn't seem to phase her maybe if I live I might find a new friend.

Oliver

I I still have nightmares often enough that it impedes a restful sleep. so until I've had a cup of tea in the morning I may as well you will be a bear.  
it did not help that it took linen I longer last night to make the phone calls that we needed to make we were successful successful yasuharu sp? is already on the case and is digging up anything and everything he can find this supposed to be at the shrine by 4. also looking at the situations and the current suspects monk is also agreed to be of assistance even if I do use him as bait to lure away that annoying little girl. however he should also be of assistance to miss Kagome. so I can already tell her just like of me is not going to make my job any easier.  
it's not as though I don't understand her hostile behavior, Mai is her cousin and circumstances ended and not in our favor. but let's face it I only have myself to blame really. was so wrapped up in my own emotions that I didn't see anybody else in the world nobody else register to me. and by the time they did I have allowed Petty thoughts and simple jealousy to cloud my vision. because I'm not going to lie there isn't a woman on this Earth that I love more than I do Mai it took getting chewed out by my ghost of a brother to realize that I was being foolish and by then I couldn't suck up my own tried to come back to her.Besides the regret of not going to Japan with my brother not going back to her is the most stupid thing that I have ever done. 

what is Rainmaker way up to the front door I took a moment and looked at the clock tired or not I'm still on time there still 10 minutes to 9.  
Or even able to knock on the door before it swung open.  
“ good morning Oliver I just put fresh tea on the table if you'd like a cup.”  
“ how long do you intend to keep calling me that.”  
“ why wouldn't I. it's your name isn't it or is there another one I should know about?” Mai Wasn't ready to let bygones be bygones and I can't say that I blame her it wasn't as though we had a chance to talk yesterday.  
“ you know very well what name I'm speaking of. I know for a fact that you have a higher intelligence than I gave you credit for.”  
she seemed to be taken aback by that.It's not like that she would be aware of how much time that I have thought over my behavior. and the changes that I intend to make with her, I can only hope that it isn't too late if she can find it in her large heart forgive a fool like me.  
“ well come on in there's no use you guys standing on the porch.” she seemed to collect herself enough and watch back into the kitchen. it was no surprise to me that Elle was already sitting there enjoying a cup of tea and a large plate of sweet pastries.  
“mai always has known exactly what you give somebody in the morning.” I said to him shaking my head. it's funny even after all these years that his fight he still gets messy when he eats. I watch Lin walk over and give my a slight hug I couldn't help but feel slightly jealous that he was able to approach her in such a way that I could not yet.  
the first sip of my tea, and I was gone I might as well have died right there even after three years she knew exactly how I like my tea.

all of us turned her head but the clashes and curse is coming from upstairs, apparently our innocent Shrine Maiden had a mouth on her.

K

It wasn't enough that I was the only one to sleep in no then I had to fall out of my bed after my nightmare tumble into the table in the hallway and almost tripped on the stairs.All but ran into the kitchen realizing that I was the last to arrive. I haven't even bothered to get dressed I was still in my tank top and shorts.

for the first time since meeting him yesterday I looked up to see a blush on L’s face I heard him lately clears throat.  
“ as much as I'm flattered by The View you're welcome to take your time and getting dressed we will not start without you Miss Kagome.” I flushed hot . Who was that used to people actually being affected by my presence let alone say something so….. Outright.  
“ going to just go and get dressed now I apologize that I'm late”  
“ by all means take your time we're the ones getting your help not the other way around, we are more than able to wait for you for as long as it takes.” I know what he meant by saying that but I couldn't help it let my mind wander and other things that he might be waiting on. unable to form what to say to that I quickly turned around and made my retreat back upstairs. followed closely by the laughter of my cousin glad to see somebody is enjoying my pain.

back in the kitchen with mai

“ that girl” I said laughing leave it to her to come down in her pajamas Toro room full of men she barely knew. even if it was awkward for me to be in the same room with nar... I mean Oliver I still couldn't help but think about our past I miss our days at the office. it was so strange having him back it couldn't help but Wonder did I ever really know him at all but I know him this time and do I even want to know him this time. music questions that weighed heavily on me throughout the night I was broken out of my thoughts when Kagome came back in the room this time she had managed to dress. I still couldn't help but giggle because her outfit she chose kind of look like she was matching L. she had a pair of low rise jeans but we're snug but loose fitting. in a white tank top. I couldn't help but find the situation cute they would have taken the time to teaser if it wasn't for the fact that my block tank top and black jeans could be turned on me to be matching with nar I mean Oliver .bastila kept with his all-black ensemble. 

K

I was just sitting down and finally being able to drink my own cup of tea when a bunch of Racket outside caught my attention I didn't know any better I'd say I had an Army in my front yard.  
“ don't know who ordered the clowns outside “I asked the rest of the people around the table.L sedation Cedar look down  
“ yes there would be our security detail. I apologize for my friends can be a bit ...rowdy.”   
“ at least we won't we won't have to worry about being bored or it being too quiet because you guys are such big talkers. baby kind of nice to have a little bit of an activity around here.” I couldn't help but smile friends back in the feudal era because Lord only knows they were not quiet.  
I got up from the table and I started walking to the door but when I pass the table I felt a light hand on my wrist. all I could do was look down.  
“ I apologize for touching you without your permission, however maybe I should accompany you to the door soon as they know me.” the small miroku that resided in my brain what is the pop off with a juice where else he could have lately touch me I did spend too much time with that perverted Monk.  
“ I don't mind if you join me.’ precious smiling at him.

Hotel figured out the two of us made our way to the front door. I was I was reaching for it I noticed the warmth that my back he was definitely standing too close then what would be considered appropriate or rather polite but I can't seem to find it in myself to mind it felt nice it's been a long time since I had somebody on my back. he nodded at me to go ahead and open the door, I noticed that he stayed slightly off to the side in case it wasn't for him he wouldn't be seen.

I wasn't aware that when I open the door it was going to be me that was in shock. I saw something that I didn't think I was ever going to see again, Not only was my front yard covered in a good 20 men but usually 50 large dogs if not wolf breeds. and they were absolutely everywhere. it looked like they were trying to memorize the smell of every square inch of my shrine.  
I attempted to yell over the noise.  
“ hello!!!!!. can any of you actually hear me?” they must have heard me because all twenty men not to mention at least half of the large dogs with their heads around to stare at me as if I was dinner.  
“ okay so I didn't think that through very well apparently old can hear me.” I looked a little sheepish as I rub the back of my neck. it looks as though all at once they all tilted their head slightly up and what appeared to be sniffing the air. know if I haven't traveled for over a year surrounded by demons this might have been slightly strange to me I really really miss since I've been home I haven't had anybody smell me.  
“ holyshit” Voice rang out from towards the back of the Pack of men on my Shrine grounds, I couldn’t help but think that that boys sounded awfully familiar I wasn't sure why it's definitely not one that I've heard in awhile. Before I knew what was happening to me there was a large cry across the yard  
“SISTER” the next thing that I know I was wrapped up in a pair of arms that I can't say I recognized.  
“ okay as nice as this hug is I have to apologize because I only have one brother so I can't possibly be your sister.”  
“ you don't recognize us sis?” the quieter of the two asked.  
“ no I don't recognize any of you should I?”  
“ what has been over five hundred years so I'm not really surprised if you don't recognize a sister we have changed lately.” What statement caught my attention there was very few people that should know anything about the connection between me and 500 years ago. and if I put the pieces together with such a large group calling me sister, there was absolutely only 1 pack of people that this could be.   
“Hakkaku and Ginta,I don't believe it can't be, I didn't think I would ever see any of you again. how is this even possible.”  
“ sister Kagome, and you know that our particular family tends to have long life spans if you catch my drift.” Ginta said with a smile.  
“ I'm more interested to find out how is it that you are still alive living at The Shrine so to speak.” I was saved from having to try to explain that mess ,Because suddenly I was pulled away from the two brothers and wrapped up in a familiar scent that I think I would remember forever. I remember being swept up in these arms more than a few times.  
“ kouga”A breath out is he buried his face into my neck I heard his sharp inhale of breath of air. and I knew that it was all that it took. finally a small piece of myself I thought would be gone forever was back.  
“I can't believe it it's my little woman” I started to laugh through the tears that were streaming down my face only he would wait 500 years just to remind me that I'm his woman knowing that I never was. I could hear somebody shuffling back and forth behind .I have completely forgotten that Elvis standing at the door still, not to mention that the guys were here because of him not me it was just a weird coincidence that we happen to know each other .Here is slightly strange look to his face if I didn't know any better I don't want to say that he might have been jealous. I don't know him enough to be able to say though .  
“I apologize for the interruption but we do have a job to do I was unaware that the two of you knew each other I was also unaware that you were his woman does Ayame I know about the two of you?” hey look to be highly confused and I really couldn't blame him, I mean you couldn't really blame him here was somebody that he knew and somebody he just met that apparently they know each other I would be confused too.  
“ I'm not really his woman just a good friend it was an inside joke from years ago. you can ask ayame About it If it would make you feel any better. Mortuary there was never anything between him and I. just family. “ I found myself smiling reassuringly at him for some reason I didn't want him to think that I was anybody else's just in case. Coco is the next one to say something.  
“Okay so now I'm the confused one how do you two know each other?” I can't help but smile because I was confused too how did they know each other I said as much.  
“ oh no no no no no no this is how it storytime with Kagome how do you guys know each other?”  
“ well that's a simple one gome kids family same way that your family enough said.”  
and of my experiences with the wolves in the past that. Really is enough said it doesn't matter why they decide the things that they decide if you become family to the Wolves you stay family tables doesn't matter who you are or where you're from much like with me and Coca.  
“ I can respect that I can understand much like my story not everybody wanted aired out.” With the unspoken agreement that what is is and what's not snot Kroger turn back to the other wolves and let them know to finish what they were doing he was going inside to go over the plans with us. I had already known from the short time in the kitchen that it was going to be a while before our info guy showed up and I was starting to worry about having left mine in the kitchen with Oliver for this long. was that the three of us headed back into the house this time I could feel the light heat on my lower back and seeing as I could see Coca in front of me it could only mean that L I've been brave enough to place a hand on my back to guide me inside, for most people I wasn't aware of just how big of an advancement it was for him I'd find that out later. 

“  
Once you made it back into the house I was surprised to see that mine was sitting at the table with the two guys calmly with any luck hopefully they had an opportunity to talk over some of their unresolved tensions.  
“ mai I was in for a surprise look who I found out in my yard remember my friend toga I told you about?” she understood that the look I gave her not to say anything detailed.  
“ it's so nice to finally meet when I cook all my old friends I'm your cousin I'm so excited that you and your family are going to be helping us out.” I could hear Coco Chuckle  
“ aren't you just a tiny cute little thing. a good thing that my wife stayed at home, otherwise I think we'd end up with another child.” she got a little offended at that’  
“ I'm 18 you know I'm not a kid’ toga out right laughed.” little ones to me you are all kids” seeing as she knew about my past I didn't hide any secrets from her she got the inside joke I was able to laugh with him. Oliver on the other hand look highly offended.

L

‘I'm aware that we're still waiting on some of the others to get here in the afternoon but I think it's best to start with the security Arrangements, I would feel better once everybody knows what they're going to be doing. as much as I like reunions this is not the time nor the place.” I don't know what got into me, I didn't like so many people touching her when I myself was uncomfortable with the idea would it be too much to maybe bring myself to hug another person. I wasn't sure but I knew that I wanted to try perhaps I would talk to her about it at a later date maybe he can help me figure out the best way to go about telling a girl I wanted to hug her..


End file.
